


The End We Start From

by Nolovelosthere



Category: Fantastic Four, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Bisexual Peter Parker, Drug Addiction, Drug Use, Eventual Smut, F/M, Hurt Peter Parker, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Parent Tony Stark, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter Parker Whump, Peter Parker is Tony Stark's Biological Child, Peter is 22, Tony Stark Has A Heart
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2020-11-10 16:23:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20854739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nolovelosthere/pseuds/Nolovelosthere
Summary: Peter is Tony’s son. Tony did everything in his power to be the best dad he could but sometimes shit just goes down and you can’t stop it.Peter loses someone important to him and blames himself. He tries to rid himself of the feelings plaguing him every night by buying anything that’ll make it stop. He thinks he can control himself, but everything goes to shit.. . . . .Basically, peter has a drug problem and Tony tries to get him to stop, meanwhile maybe Peter will find love once again.





	1. Terraform

**Author's Note:**

> So this is based in the MCU, but Tony is alive. Peter is Spider-Man but nobody knows it’s him.
> 
> The fantastic four will definitely be in this story, probably around chapter 2 or 3.
> 
> Hope you enjoy it :)

Peter groaned as he sat up in his bed. His head was still pounding from last night and his eyes somehow felt dry and wet at the same time. To his left the could see the imprint of someone’s body in the sheet, whoever was laying there clearly left recently. Peter could remember stumbling home with a hot muscular blond with a dumb man bun but that was about it. 

He swept his hair out of his face and slowly got out of bed, trying not to move his head to much. 

“Friday, What time is it?” He mumbled out slowly. 

“It is currently 10:30 am, you were expected in a board meeting half an hour ago and Boss is very mad,” Friday droned out, somehow sounding disappointed and mad. 

“Fuckkkkkkk,” Peter scrubbed his eyes and walked into his en-suite. He started the shower and slowly covered himself in the steamy water, trying to scrub away any remnants of whatever happened last night and judging by the soreness of his arse, he can take a pretty good guess. 

As the hot water ran down his back, he tried not to think about the lecture he would definitely be receiving from his dad. He just didn’t understand that Peter needed some time to be young and forget the shit that’s been inhabiting his brain. Plus his dad was way worse at his age. 

After he washed his body to the minimal acceptable standard he popped 4 extra strength Panadol and put on a plain navy suit with a white shirt. He splashed cold water on his face and looked into the mirror. He looked like shit. His eyes were bloodshot and had deep purple bags. His skin was paler than usual and he could feel himself starting to sweat. Harry would’ve been so disappointed in him.

..............

He walked out of his bedroom and into the living room which was a disaster. Did he have a party here last night? He didn’t think so. 

“Friday what the fuck happened in here?”

“Sir is appears that the man you brought home last night ransacked your living room in search of valuables, he stole some of your watches from your room and your stark pad that was on your coffee table. Fortunately he couldn’t take most of your valuables with him as he wouldn’t be able to leave the buildings with them,” she informed him.

“damnit! Send the secure footage to the police and next time someone’s stealing shit from me why don’t you wake me up!” He yelled at Friday.

“Sir I tried, you..” “shut up Friday! Fuck!” Peter interrupted. 

He walked into the elevator and leaned against the wall, letting the cold metal cool down his head and alleviate his headache for a second.

“Just take me to dad,” he said quietly. Friday smartly didn’t respond and the elevator started moving. 

The elevator stopped on the company’s main floor and Peter stepped out. A few people gave him odd looks as he left the elevator and they entered. 

Peter ignored them and walked down towards the main conference room. It was 10:48 according to the watch he put on. Unfortunately that hot blonde dickhead stole his usual one. His dad was gonna be pissed, he got it for him as a 21st present. 

When he walked into the conference room everyone looked up and him and stopped talking. He sighed and walked as confidently as he could towards his seat next to his father. 

He sat down and leaned heavily against the back of his chair, sighing. His dad was looking at him, he looked pissed. 

The man who was speaking started again and everyone looked away from the younger Stark and back towards the screen at the front. His dad leaned closer to Peter.

“What the hell do you think you’re doing?” He whispered, “turning up almost an hour late?” 

Tony was staring at him angrily, clearly trying to school his features to look calm but failing miserably. 

“Sorry,” Peter mumbled and leaned his head against the back of his chair. 

“Sorrys not good enough Peter, I know this time of year is hard for you, but you can’t keep doing this,” he whispered sounding concerned.

Okay Peter was mad now, his dad always fucking brought up that excuse for his bahavior ‘that time of year’ for fucks sake, anytime Peter acted like an arsehole? Cant he just be an arsehole without a reason.

“Dad shut up,” he grumbled.

His dad looked sadly at him before turning back to face the screen. 

The rest of the meeting went on without interruption. Peter walked out of the meeting quickly trying to avoid his dad, but his dad was quicker and not hungover.

...........

He pulled him into his office and shut the door. 

“Peter this has to stop,” he says quietly. As he goes to sit behind his desk, motioning for Peter to sit as well. 

“I know you’re struggling with rehab and everything with Ha..” “dad stop please,” Peter rubbed his eyes and leaned forward putting his elbows on his knees. 

“Peter it’s been 3 years, I know it’s hard but you need to move on, for yourself and for your family, we miss you, Morgan misses you pete,” 

“No she doesn’t,” Peter mumbles “every time she looks at me, I...I know all she sees......,” he breathes in a raggedy breath and pulls a cigarette packet and a lighter out of his blazer. 

His dad looks devastated at the mention of ‘the incident’ but doesn’t say anything. He just sighs and looks disappointingly at the cigarette in peters hand.

Peter lights the cigarette quickly, breathes in, and lets the smoke fill his lungs. He tilts his head off the edge of the chair and breathes the smoke out into the air above him. 

“Peter I wished you’d stopped smoking, it’s so bad for you, I know it helps with the temptation of...you know, but can’t you use nicotine patches or something,” 

Peter just keeps looking at the ceiling taking periodic drags from his cigarette. Tony sighs.

Afew minutes pass of Peter filling up tonys office with smoke, and Tony looking worriedly at his eldest child before he notices.

“Pete where’s your watch,” he says looking at the disapprovingly at the grey one on Peters wrist where his usual silver and black one would be. 

“I don’t know,” he tries, knowing his dad probably won’t believe him. 

“Just tell me the truth,” 

“It broke,” he tries again, taking another drag of the cigarette.

“The truth, Peter,”

“Someone stole it from my nightstand last night,” He says. The smoke is starting to make him feel sick. He stubs out his cigarette and chucks it into the small bin, nearly missing. 

“Someone?” 

“I dont know, some guy I came home with, I can’t remember,” he says not meeting his dads eyes. “I sent the security footage to the police,” 

“Peter..” 

He looks at his dad finally, he looks concerned. 

“Why are you doing this to yourself?” He asks cautiously.

“I don’t know.... I just.... I can’t find anyone I actually like, so I just use other people as distractions,” he sighs heavily. 

His dad sighs and stands up, opening a window. The cold breeze hits Peter in the face.

“Peter, this isn’t healthy. Your family misses you, New York City misses you, when was the last time you even went out as spider man?”

“I don’t know,” Peter says, looking out the window. 

“Pete..” he feels something coming up his throat and runs over to the bin in the corner, throwing up. Again and again. His dad is behind him, rubbing his back comfortingly. 

Peter heaves and heaves until nothing comes up and he slumps over the bin. Tears are running down the side of his face. He lets out a sob, covering his face with his hands. 

Tony turns him around and wraps his arms around him. “I’m sorry Pete, it’s okay, it’s okay,” he continues rubbing Peters back until he stops sobbing and collapses limply into his dads arms. 

“Did you take anything last night?” His dad asks cautiously, still hugging Pete tightly.

“No, I think I just drank too much,” 

“Thank god,” his dad hugs him tighter. “Everything going to get better okay? You’re gonna be fine,” he says. 

Peter isn’t sure if he can believe it.


	2. Helpless

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait. I’ve been distracted and don’t know what I’m doing. 
> 
> Anyway... enjoy :)

Harry died 3 years ago today. Tony knew Peter would be a mess. He stayed with Peter all last night to ensure he didn’t leave the tower. He screamed at him and told him he hated him while trying to break through the elevator doors. Tony knew that he’d apologise in a week or so. 

Peter is thankfully asleep now. It’s 3am. Tony knows he won’t be asleep for long. Guilt eating away at him. Tony just had to stay with him until the worst of it was over, just had to stay until he knew Peter wouldn’t be at risk of relapsing. 

He’s take Peter to the graveyard and let him cry. It wasn’t really healthy but Tony didn’t know what to do at this point. 3 years had passed since he’d died and Tony had tried everything he could think of to help Peter, but nothing seemed to work. Every year he relapsed and Tony was there to pick up the pieces of his son. And every year it broke his heart a little more. 

This year would be different. 

.............

Peter woke up at around 4:30am. Tony watched him at he sat up in bed and cried. He held his knees up to his chest and mumbled incoherently about how it was his fault. 

After a few minuets Peter started pacing. Eyes glazed with tears and hands fisted at his sides. 

Tony slowly walked over to him and held his shoulders to stop him moving. 

“Pete stop,” he said quietly

Peter made eye contact with him and shuddered out a heavy breath. “Sorry” he mumbled. 

“How about we have some breakfast?” Tony asked carefully. 

Peter nodded slowly and started to walk out of his bedroom. Tony followed. 

He made pancakes that Peter ate absently with no toppings. It was hard to watch. 

“Do you want to go for a walk later?” He suggested. 

“I want to watch a movie,” Peter stated. 

Tony was taken aback. Every time Peter relapsed he would stumble to Harry’s grave. Tony would find him sitting on the ground apologising over and over. Maybe Peter didn’t want to go there now that he was sober. Maybe he was finally moving on.

“Okay, what do you want to watch?” 

“Age of Adaline,” 

“Okay,” Tony had heard of it but hadn’t seen it. “Friday play age of adaline in the living room,”

Peter slowly walked over and sat gingerly on the couch, wrapping himself in a fluffy blanket. 

The movie was sweet. Tony was surprised. 

He looked over at Peter and saw him smiling several times during the movie and it made him smile. Maybe his son was trying to get better. 

At the end Peter started crying. To be fair tony was close to crying to, it was a happy sad movie. Tony pulled Peter close and hugged him against his chest. 

“It’s okay Pete, it’s okay,” he said into his sons curls. 

“I just...I’m just sick of being alone,” Peter sobbed out. Tony wanted to feel wounded at Peters statement but he knew what he meant. He had pepper and Peter had Harry and when Harry died Peter didn’t have anyone and he collapsed in on himself. 

“Peter you’re the most amazing person I’ve ever met and you’re a stark so you’re devishly handsome,” which made Peter chuckle a bit through his tears. 

“You’ll find someone who’s perfect for you, they’re be funny and beautiful and they’ll love you more than anything in the world,” 

Peter sniffed and looked at his dad. 

“Harry wasn’t perfect,” he said quietly. “But I loved him,” 

Tony couldn’t think of what to say do they just sat in silence for a while and Tony hugged Peter closely as he cried lightly into the blanket.

After a while Peter fell asleep. Tony held him. He decided that in a week he would make it his mission to find someone perfect for Peter. 

.........

Over the next few weeks Peter stopped being late for meetings and bringing random people home in the middle do the night. He even started going out at Spider-Man on the regular. It was progress. 

He started working in the lab again which made Tony’s heart heal abit more. Tony found a few people he decided to set Peter up with. Hopefully he’d be open to the idea. 

“Hey Pete?” He asked trying to sound normal while thinking about his plan.

“Mmmm yeh,” Peter said half heartedly while working on something across the lab.

“How would you feel about going out with someone? I met this guy at a gala a while ago and I think you guys might have a lot in common,” 

Peter looked up at him and smirked. “Really? Wow, what do we have in common?” 

Tony stuttered first a second. “Ughh you both went to college and like science,”

Peter laughed at him. “Okay then, I guess it wouldn’t hurt,” 

Tony beamed at him. Success. Peter hadn’t been on a date in ages. Finally he was open to the idea of dating someone again. 

“Tell me about him,” 

Tony started rambling about the night they met and how great he was.

Peter continued working and listening, but had a little smile on his face. 

....... 

The fantastic four were the newest group of heroes. They were on the front of every newspaper and the top of every news site. 

Peter wanted to be annoyed but he couldn’t complain about the one called the human torch. He was gorgeous. His perfect blonde hair and blue eyes. Peter admired him. He was everything Peter wanted to be. He had his life together, the press loved him, everyone loved him. Oh and he didn’t have a drug problem. 

Peter sighed as he watched the news broadcast about the accident that caused their powers and how they decided to use them to save the city. Maybe he’d see them at some point. 

.... 

Peter started going out as Spider-Man more. 

........ 

Peter met Johnny during a fight with doom.

He was looking around for whatever was causing trouble when he saw Johnny. He flew past in a blast of heat that nearly knocked him over. He was mesmerising.

Peter quickly leaped into the action and started firing webs and trying to prevent the doom bots from hitting anything. He saw Johnny a few times in the fray. He was melting doom bots all around him. 

Peter could tell he was figuring out his powers. Sometimes he would flicker or his leg would extinguish randomly. 

Every time Peter thought the fight was ending more doom bots would seem to fly out of nowhere. They seemed to be focusing on Johnny as he was destroying a lot of them. 

Then he saw him fly past again. Their were hundreds of doom bots following him. Peter was actually worried for him. He looked like he was getting overwhelmed.

Suddenly johnny flew right into the sky. The doom bots followed and once he was pass the buildings highest point he exploded. 

Peter gasped, it was like looking at the sun. The doom bots were enveloped in his flames. 

Then it was over. The sky was blue once more and Johnny was falling. For a second Peter couldn’t move. But then he heard the screaming. 

“Johnny!!” a woman below screamed at the top of her lungs. 

Peter jumped into action and started swinging. He braced himself for impact and caught Johnny. It hit the air out of his lungs and he dropped the web attaching him to the building. 

They fell through a window. Peter wrapped himself around Johnny and rolled on impact. The glass shards dig into his skin. Once they stopped rolling he sighed and carefully rolled Johnny off of him. 

He brushed the shards off both of them and looked Johnny over. Physically he looked fine. He was a bit scratched up from the glass, but nothing serious. He must have past out from over exertion. 

“Johnny,” he said quietly while shaking his shoulder. It was weird, he didn’t really know him or what to do. 

Then he heard someone in the stairwell. Immediately he assumed it was a doom bot or something and stepped in front of Johnny, but when the door slammed open the rest of the fantastic four stood there looking out fo breath.

They eyed him oddly before spotting Johnny. Sue ran over to him and started shaking him. 

“Johnny wake up, Johnny...” she started pleading desperately.

“He’s fine, I checked him out... I mean not like that I just he’s fine.. he needs rest,” Peter stuttered out while subconsciously facepalming. 

She smiled at him. 

“Thank you.. if you didn’t catch him... I don’t...” “it’s okay,” Peter interrupts carefully while looking at Johnny. “He’s okay,” 

Sue let’s out a breath and goes back to looking at Johnny and stroking his hair of his face. 

“Ben can you pick him up, we’ll take him back to the Baxter Building, he can rest there,” 

Ben stomps over and gingerly picks Johnny up bridal style. “The kids going to be so embarrassed later,” he chuckles slightly.

Peter watches them as they start to exit the building. He doesn’t know what to do. 

“Spider-Man do you want to come with us or...” sue trails off uncertainly. 

“Ummm...no it’s okay I’ll just head back, I umm, just text me when he wakes up so I know he’s okay, or actually umm... my d..Tony text tony cause I don’t have a number,” he stutters out, feeling like a fool. 

Sue just smiles at him comfortingly and nods. “Okay, we’ll text Tony, thank you again,” she rubs peters arm and looks at him genuinely. 

“Yeh.. it’s no trouble..I’ll see you guys around I guess,” then he jumps out the window. 

That wasn’t at all how he imagined meeting the fantastic four.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed it! :) please review or give ideas of what you wanna see happen?


	3. Callow

Peter went out as Spider-Man the next night. Nothing was really going on so he swung to the Empire State Building to eat some probably cold pizza he just bought.

While he sat all he could seem to think about was johnny. The fantastic four didn’t text his dad that he knows of and if they did his dad didn’t tell him. So for all Peter knew Johnny could be dead. He probably wasn’t though right? 

While he ate his cold pizza his mind ran over the million things that could have happened since he saw him. This was stupid. Peter had been sober for two weeks and so far as he could tell it was not any better than being on drugs all the time. 

Drugs gave him confidence and freed his mind of all the bullshit of daily life, like thinking about if Johnny storm was dead and how it was his fault for half an hour. 

Just as he was about to throw out the rest of his cold pizza a orange speck grew in the distance. Peter knew immediately it was Johnny. Nothing moved like him, so fluent and bright. He watched at Johnny seemed to dart between buildings and fly up and down the streets of manhattan. It seemed like he was looking for something but Peter couldn’t figure out what. 

He watched as he flew around before eventually started to head towards him. The heat hit him as the torch slowly descended to stand next to him.

“Spider-Man,” he said breathlessly.

Peter waved at him and smiled, he wasn’t sure if Johnny could see that though due to the mask. 

“I’ve been looking everywhere for you,”Johnny continued as he sat down next to Peter and swung his legs over the edge. 

“Why?” Peter asks genuinely surprised at the statement. 

Johnny looks over at him looking equally suprised.

“Why?! Because you saved me obviously, do you not remember, did you get hurt?” He asks frantically.

Peter laughs “No I was fine... I just didn’t think you’d thank me I guess,” 

“Well you thought wrong,” Johnny says and looks at Peter right in the eyes of his mask. “Thank you for saving my life,” 

He looks so serious and genuinely thankful it kinda freaks Peter out, but it’s nice. He turns abit red under the mask but no one needed to know that. 

“Oh.... you’re welcome,” he smiles and hoped Johnny could tell through the mask. He smiled back which made Peter assume he can tell. 

“Do you want me to heat up that pizza for you?” Johnny says out of the blue.

“Umm sure I guess,” Peter replies chuckling a little while handing it to Johnny. 

Johnny holds the box on his palm and looks at the pizza with a determined look on his face. Peter giggles slightly at his expression. Johnny looks up with a fake angry expression which just makes Peter laugh more. 

“Hey! I just got my powers okay... I can’t fully control them yet,” Johnny said as peters laughter died out. 

“I know I just...you’re expression is priceless...don’t worry it’s cute,” Peter said through some giggles. 

Johnny turned a bit red and smiled which suprised Peter as he must receive praise all the time right? 

“Well here’s your pizza, all warmed up, your welcome,” 

Peter grinned and took it from him and opened the box to receive a face full of steam and a bit of smoke. He coughed slightly and pulled up his mask halfway to breath in some fresh air. 

“Sorrryyy...,” Johnny dragged out, “as I said I haven’t really got control of my powers yet,” and giggled slightly at the end. 

Peter laughed abit too. “Don’t worry about it flamebrain,” And turned back to Johnny. 

Johnny gapped at him for a second as he saw the bottom half of his face. He eyes flittered over his jaw and lips trying to take everything in, but Peter quickly pulled down his mask again, embarrassed, and looked away.

“Hey dont, I’m sorry for looking at you, I just I’ve never seen any like skin, that’s sounds weird, I haven’t seen  _you_ , you know” Johnny babbled.

Peter grinned slightly and pulled up his mask halfway again while grabbing a slice of slightly burnt pizza. “It’s okay,” he said and smiled again so Johnny could see it. 

Johnny smiles back at him and grabs a slice of pizza as well. “Hey!,” Peter yells through a mouthful of pizza, but doesn’t actually do anything to stop him. Johnny makes a face at him and stuffs his face with pizza.

Peter laughs, it’s nice to see Johnny just act normal. He always looks so perfect and pristine on tv and to see him stuff his face with pizza and get sauce all over hischeeks is refreshing and pretty hilarious. 

Johnny wipes his face while laughing too as he finishes his slice. 

They both finish the rest of the pizza while making jokes and discussing superhero life, it’s nice. Peter has never really had a superhero friend before, sure his dad is iron man but it wasn’t like they talked about superheroes and stuff like often. Johnny was different, he was peters age and understood what it was like to be thrust in the life of powers and superheroes. 

Peter never moved his mask back down even after the pizza was finished. It just seemed unnecessary, Johnny was so easy to be around and talk to. 

After they talked for around an hour, Karen alerted him that it was 12am and that he shouldn’t be out in the suit so late as he had a meeting in the morning.

Johnny looked at him oddly as he listnened to the message and replied to Karen. 

“Who are you talking to?” He asked looking at him oddly. 

“Oh my suit, sorry, she tells me stuff cause I forget stuff a lot,” Peter laughed it off,”. 

“That’s so cool,” Johnny says before continuing on with his story. Peter kind of tuned our. 

He didn’t want to leave, for once he actually wanted to stay with someone and talk to them. Lately he would do anything to get out of a conversation with someone, but not Johnny. 

“Hey I uh.. should be going,” Peter said, interrupting johnnys story. 

Johnny looked crestfallen for a second, before smiling abit. “Yeh of course, probably got stuff to do,” 

Peter nodded still kind of distracted. “But umm.. this was fun we should do it again sometime,” 

Johnny nodded enthusiastically and smiled. “Yeh id like that,” 

Peter smiles back and pulled his mask down before jumping of the building as Johnny watched him. 

The whole swing home all he could think about was the chemistry they seem to have. It was freaking Peter out a bit, but it’d be fine. Right? 

..........

The date his dad had set up was today.

He still didn’t know what the guy looked like, but Tony assured him he was “as handsome as you,” which didn’t leave him with much hope. 

He put on a simple grey suit with a skinny black tie, he thought he actually looked okay. 

The guys name was Sam Alexander, he knew he had black hair and would be wearing a navy suit, but that was about it. He was nervous about going on a blind date his dad set up but he was usually trustworthy? It would be fine, he just had to keep telling himself that throughout the night and it would be fine. 

He drove to the restaurant and his car was taken by the valet. This place was fancy. The plan was to have dinner and then leave, nothing complicated.

He walked in and saw the waiter at the front counter. 

“Hi, I have a reservation under stark,” he said trying to sound confident. This was going to be fine.

The man looked up and nodded, “yes for 2, your friend has already arrived, table 21,” he said and moitioned for Peter to walk down into the restaurant. A waitress in front of him lead him to their table. It was in the corner, near the large fish tank. The table was lit by the blue light and wasn’t to bright or in a loud place. His dad knew he’d like that. 

He could see Sam sitting with his back to him, his hair was styled in a similar style to Peters.

“Here you go sir,” the waitress said motioned for him to sit down, he did and looked up at Sam. Jesus. He was gorgeous.He looked nothing like Johnny. What!? Stop thinking about Johnny. 

“Here are the menus, I’ll leave you to have a look,” the waitress interrupted his thoughts, he smiled at her and took the menu. She left. 

Sam smiled at him. “Hi, I’m Sam,” 

“Peter,” he said back, putting on a nervous smile. 

“Have you ever been here before,” Sam asked, trying to spark a conversation. 

“Uh no, I haven’t, I like it though so far,” 

“Same, its got nice atmosphere and this fish tank is cool,” he said as a fish swam past.

Peter laughed abit, “yeh it is,”

“Your dad has good taste,” Sam said laughing abit too. “When we met he wouldn’t shut up about you, and I guess he made me wonder how great you were so I had to check for myself,”

Peters cheeks reddened a bit at that, his dad always told people how great he was and he was terrified of letting him down. It would be fine.

“Well, I hope I don’t disappoint you then,” Peter said trying to laugh it off. 

“I don’t think you could if you tried,” Sam replied smoothly. God this guy was hot, Peter wanted to fuck him or get fucked by him, he didn’t care. That probably wasn’t a good idea though. This was meant to be a chill, calm date with a kiss at the end and then a goodbye, nothing more.

Sam was exactly the kind of guy Peter would bring home when he was drunk. He was handsome and charming. For one night stands that’s all he needed. He needed to stop thinking about it like that because that wasn’t the scenario they were in.

Peter knew he used sex to just distract from relationships and feelings and he needed to stop it. He needed to get to know the person first. 

They talked about their jobs and interests, it was actually kinda fun. They didn’t have a lot in common despite what his dad said, but they got along. There was a few dips in the conversation but Sam seemed to always find something else to talk about. 

After they finished their meals, they walked out of the restaurant together. 

“Hey, um do you maybe want to get a drink now? I don’t have anything on after this,” Sam asked nervously while rubbing his neck.

Peter smiled at him apologetically, “sorry I’d like to but I should get home,” 

Sams smile dropped slightly and it looked like he lost some confidence. “Yeh sure, no problem,” 

“It was nice meeting you,” Peter said and he leaned it and gave him a kiss on the cheek, he almost wanted to add  we should do this again sometime , but despite having a pretty nice time, all he could think about was Johnny. He didn’t know what was wrong with him. But it would be fine. Right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait, I just got back to school and it’s terrible. Hopefully the wait won’t be too long next time. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy the chapter. :) it should get more interesting soon.


	4. Stone

The next time Peter saw Johnny wasn’t as Spider-Man but as Peter Stark. There was a benefit to gather scientists and companies interested in implementing worldwide clean energy. Stark industries was hosting the saoire.

Peter saw Johnny across the room next to sue and Reed. He was wearing a completely black suit, but his blazer had blue accents, he stood out against most other people’s regular suits and tuxedos. 

His dad grasped his shoulder. “Pete, I got some people I’d like you to meet,” he said as he moved them over to where they were standing. 

Peter and Johnny locked eyes as his dad walked them over. Johnny grinned at him charmingly. Did he know Peter was Spider-Man? Surely not.

“Peter this is the fantastic four sans Ben, the newest superhero group in New York,” his dad said happily. 

“Yeh I know dad, I watch the news,” he laughed slightly and looked at Johnny again. 

His dad scoffed. “No harm in a introduction,” Then continued as he smiled proudly at Peter. “Sue, Reed, Johnny this is my son Peter,”

Peter smiled at them and shook each of their hands. He couldn’t help but feel that Johnny squeezed his hand a bit harder than necessary while flashing his classic smile. “It’s a pleasure,” he said charmingly. Which drove a shiver up peters spine. 

“It’s lovely to finally meet you all,” he said genuinely, shaking off the feeling. 

“You too Peter, it’s refreshing to see a young face who’s making his way up in the Science world,” Reed contributed. 

“Isn’t it, I’m a bit betrayed that he went into classic science rather than engineering though like me,” Tony said and they all laughed. 

Peter hated this kind of event. Everyone was fake, with the smiles and laughs. He liked the four but talking to them like this, it was a front. He much preferred being in battle with them to this. 

“Mr Stark,” someone called to his father and gestured for him to come over. 

“Sorry to leave so soon but It looks like I’m needed, we’ll catch up,” Tony said and walked away, leaving Peter with them. 

“So Peter how are you finding stark industries? Enjoying it?” Sue asked.

“Yeh it’s good, starting to learn the ropes,” he said politely and smiled at them. 

As he finished a waiter approached with a tray of glasses of champagne. Reed, Sue and Johnny all took one but when the waiter offered him one his held his hand up politely to decline. 

Johnny looked at him oddly. “You don’t drink?” Which made Sue scowl at him and whisper ‘Johnny!’ under her breath. 

Peter cleared his throat awkwardly “umm no I don’t,” he said. Not anymore at least. 

Johnny was looking at him which an incredulous look on his face. “Huh, I coulda sworn I’ve seen you drink before,” he said teasingly. Sue was still scowling at him. Peter looked at the ground. He needed a smoke. 

He composed himself for a second before looking back up. “It was lovely to meet you all but I should be going,” he said and smiled forcefully at them and started to walk towards the balcony. 

As he walked away he heard sue scolding Johnny. “You can’t just say stuff like that Johnny!” She whisper yelled at him. “I was just joking,” Johnny said back defensively while laughing a bit. 

Peters addiction to drugs was well hidden from the press, only close friends and family really knew, but when Peter was 17 he started drinking. a lot. He was at party’s every weekend. Most nights not coming home till early the next morning. The press got photos of him. Drinking. Taking shots. Dancing like an idiot. Stumbling home. Basically anything drinking related they got. It was a bad time for stark industries. The press claiming he was ‘following in his fathers footsteps’. His dad hated it, Peter knew he didn’t want him making the same mistakes he did. Once Peter started using the press got more photo but every time they did his dad did damage control and told them it was drinking. He didn’t want his son affiliated with drugs. The drinking he could deal with but not drugs. If the press knew the heir to stark industries was using heroin and coccaine on a daily basis, they’d be fucked.

Peter walked out onto the balcony and relished in the cold gust of wind that hit his face. He took a cigarette out of his jacket pocket and lit it, using his hand to block the wind. 

As he took a drag he tried to let the wind fill his eardrums and ignore the increasingly loud sounds of the event. 

He loved being Spider-Man but his powers were also a curse, he couldn’t thermoregulate, he had insanely high metabolism and he could hear everything. The day he got his powers, he sat in his room with sound proof headphones over his ears, crying for it to stop. He’d got used to it now, but every now and then he’d get overwhelmed with the sound. He hoped it didn’t happen tonight. 

He took periodic drags of his cigarette and looked at the city. It was beautiful at night. He leant up against the railing and looked down at the ground. 

“Not thinking of jumping are you,” a voice said behind him. Peter flinched slightly. Stupid spider sense didn’t even work. He turned around to see Johnny. 

He was smiling as usual as he approached Peter. Johnny leant against the railing with his back to the city and looked at him. “You don’t drink but you smoke?” He said rhetorically. “You’re an enigma Peter stark,” he grinned at Peter charmingly. 

Peter stayed quiet, sighing and finishing his cigarette. He wanted another one.

“Listen, umm I’m sorry who it what I said before, I was being a dick,” Johnny said genuinely trying to get Peter to look at him. 

“Did your sister put you up to this,” Peter asked looking at him. He put his hand into his jacket pocket and pulled out another cigarette. He tried to light it but his lighter wasn’t working. “Shit” he said under his breathe. 

“Here,”Johnny said and lit up the top of his finger. Peter laughed slightly and lit the cigarette. “And no she didn’t, I just wanted to talk,” 

Peter hummer and nodded. “Neat party trick you got there,” he said with a grin. 

Johnny laughed slightly and turned around to look out at the city. “You really shouldn’t smoke,” he said offhandedly. 

Peter sighed and turned to look at him. “I know,” 

They both leant up against the railing looking at the city as the event inside got more rowdy. Peter kept smoking and they just stood in silence. It was weirdly comfortable. 

Peter finished his cigarette and stubbed it out on the metal railing before chucking it off the tower. The both watched the little red embers float down with it.

Johnny turned to look at Peter with an odd look on his face. “You aren’t what I expected,”

Peter laughed humourlessly. “Yeh? What’d you expect,” 

“No I mean, it’s not bad, I just thought you’d be more like reed or something,” 

“Well I am like Reed, I like science,”

Johnny leaned into peters space.   
“Yeh, but you’re not at all like him,” 

Peter leaned in, intoxicated with Johnny’s presence. “Yeh?” 

“Yeh,” Johnny said and then he was leaning in and Peter was overcome with something and met him in the middle. 

And suddenly they were kissing. Peter didn’t know what the fuck was going on, but he wanted it. He wanted Johnny. 

The kiss quickly escalated, Peter pushed Johnny against the railing and pushed one of his hands into johnnys hair and it was perfect. 

Johnny moaned into Peters mouth and grabbed into his shirt. 

“You taste like smoke,” Johnny moaned out and Peter laughed slightly before going back in to kiss him again. 

After a minute they broke away and rested their foreheads against each other’s and breathed heavily. 

What were they doing? as much as Peter wanted to fuck Johnny into his mattress, he couldn’t. He wanted something more than that with Johnny and it was scaring him. He liked him so much and he couldn’t figure out why. 

He needed to get to know him better first. Like with Harry. He wouldn’t make mistakes this time though. Johnny wouldn’t get hurt. He couldn’t. 

But Johnny already got hurt. He fell, like Harry. He could’ve died. 

Peter pulled back suddenly and stepped away from Johnny. He couldn’t breathe. All he could see was Harry falling and then Johnny falling except Peter couldn’t save him. He was too late like with Harry. 

Johnny was talking to him but he couldn’t hear him. Everything was blurry and too loud. He was having a fucking sensory overload. 

He felt himself hit the ground and lean against something. Johnnys hands were on him and he was asking him something. 

Fuck. Peter needed something to take the edge off. Anything.

“Pete?...pe...Peter,” Johnny voice came more into focus. 

“Pete, are you okay?” His hands were on his shoulders, steadying him and preventing him from sliding onto the ground. 

“Mmm....fine,” Peter mumbled and grasped at johnnys shirt for something to hold on to. 

“Should I get your dad?” He asked tentatively. 

“No!” Peter half yelled as he used Johnny to help him stand up.

“I need to go to my room,” Peter said frantically and started walking back towards the event.

Johnny followed behind him. 

They may their way to the elevator relatively quickly where Peter pressed his floor number. 

“Right away, mini boss,” Friday said.

Johnnys hand was on his shoulder, it was nice, but Peter knew whatever they had was gone. Peter couldn’t do this again. Relationships. 

They reached his bedroom where Peter promptly tore through his cupboard and opened the secret panel. He knew his dad didn’t know about it. He just kept some extra stuff here just in case. Now was the in case. He couldn’t think about Harry. 

He pulled out a small bag of cocaine. But then he remembered Johnny was there. Fuck. He put the bag back and turned to him. 

“You need to leave,” he said assertively. “I’m sorry but I need to be alone,” 

Johnny gave him an odd look and tried to moneavur himself so he could see the secret compartment peter was trying to hide. “What are you doing?”

“Just leave.....please,” Peter pleaded. He fucking needed this. He craved it. 

“No,” Johnny said firmly. “What are you hiding Peter stark,”

Peter wanted to throw him out the window. 

“Get out! This is my floor and I need you to leave,” Peter had a desperate look in his eyes and it scared Johnny. 

“What are you hiding?” Johnny said quietly. 

Then Tony was running into the room. He disregarded Johnny entirely and moved towards peter. 

“Peter stop,” he sounded like he was on the verge of begging. 

Peter looked like he was about to cry. His eyes were welling with frustrated tears. 

He moved away from the compartment which his dad closed. 

“Johnny please leave,” Tony said firmly and breifly made eye contact with him. 

Johnny nodded silently and moved out of the room his head full of questions. 

... 

Tony moved peter to his bed. 

“Peter, I thought you were getting better,” he said worriedly. 

“I’m sorry,” Peter mumbled and fumbled to take his jacket off. 

“He just reminded me of Harry. I can’t take it dad.” He said and leaned back into the bed. 

“Fuuuuuck,” Peter groaned out and gripped his hair tightly. “I need it,” he said then repeated over and over until tears started running down his face. 

“Dad please,” Peter begged. “Just for tonight, then no more,” 

His dad just held him tightly. “Dad pleeeasse,” Peter groaned again. 

“I’m sorry Pete I’m sorry,” Tony said and just let him cry. 

...

Eventually peter tired himself out and fell away, dried tears running down his face.

Tony disposed of the mini cache of various drugs Peter had hidden in the compartment. 

He didn’t even know how he could’ve gotten them into the tower.

As much as he hated to admit it. Tony had Friday scan Peter and his room for any illegal substances regularly to ensure he could stop him if necessary. Like tonight. 

Pete must’ve padded the lining of the compartment with something to prevent Friday from seeing it. Of course Tony got an alert as soon as he opened it, which scared him half to death. 

It’d be okay eventually. Tony would help him get through this. And by the looks of it, maybe Johnny too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I re wrote this ending about 6 different ways and still hate it :( hope you guys don’t tho. 
> 
> If you’re at all interested, the different ending complied of:  
-Peter and Johnny sleeping together   
\- Johnny trying to kiss peter then peter freaking out   
\- they make out and then Johnny wants to fuck but peter says no  
\- they make out and then peter suggests a date tomorrow  
-they make out and then peter freaks out and leaves Johnny 
> 
> as you can see a bunch of different ending that are kind of all the same


	5. I’ll be there for you

Peter didn’t want to face Johnny again. At least not as himself. 

He fucked everything up. He actually found a guy who would probably be good for him and he couldn’t even keep it together for one night. 

Their was another event on in a week. His dad said he didn’t have to go but it would be a good opportunity to broaden his work relationships and see Johnny again. 

That was another issue, his dad. After that night his dad didn’t look him in the eye of a few days. He could tell he was disappointed. It tore Peter up. 

His dad went back to the lake house to see Morgan and pepper for a few days. Morgan still went to school up there so they had stayed. 

Tony wanted to show he trusted peter. This time he was sure he wouldn’t fuck up. He could spend a few days by himself and not relapse. It would be fine. 

.... 

“Sueeeeeee,” Johnny groaned as he flopped himself once the couch. “Telll mmeee,” 

Sue looked at him annoyingly and sighed.  
“No johnny, I don’t even really know anything it’s just a rumour that reed heard,”

“Yeh it’s gossip and I love gossip so you have to tell me,” Johnny said with a grin. 

“Johnny,” Sue sighed. “This isn’t a joke okay, peters affairs are his and his families, don’t go digging around,” 

“But I want to help him sue,” Johnny said seriously and looked her in the eye. 

“Go see him then, don’t snoop around in his personal life,”

Johnny stood up and started walking towards his room. “I’m going to stalk his social media and do some googling,”

“Johnny no! What did I just say,”

“Can’t hear you I’m walking away,” Johnny said as he shut his door.

Sue sighed and went back to her work. “He’s an idiot,” she mumbled under her breath. 

.....

The trip to space really set Johnny back on current events so he needed to catch up. 

Through google he found out about peters alcoholism which he vaguely already knew about, but explained why he didn’t drink now. 

Some people said alcohol wasn’t the only thing he was addicted to, but Johnny couldn’t tell if the sources were credible. 

Nothing directly seemed to cause Peter to start drinking, but it was right after the blip so most people suspected that. His dad nearly died and he had to watch his parents fight a alien from outer space. It couldn’t have been fun. But he was also a teenager and Johnny was doing similar things himself at the time so he couldn’t judge. Hopefully they both gave up their partying by now. 

Then he found out about Harry. “Oh peter,” he sighed as he read the article on Harry’s death. Their were a few pictures from peters and Harry’s instragrams attached to the article. They both looked so young and happy. 

He clicked on the pictures from peters Instagram but an error page popped up which indicated that peter had deleted or archived it. Harry’s was different though. His Instagram was still public and nothing had been removed. There were hundreds of pictures. Mostly of Peter. He was around 19 in most of them. He looked so care free and happy in them. 

Harry must have been there when Peter started drinking. He would have helped him, johnnys sure of it. 

The most recent picture posted on the account was of peter and Harry. They were in what looked like Stark tower and they both smiling gleefully at the camera. Peters arm was wrapped around Harry’s waist. Despite peter clearly being younger. The main difference with him was his eyes. They were full of happiness and love and the heaviness Johnny saw the night they met wasn’t there. 

Johnny wanted to make him have that look in his eye again. He didn’t know why, but after the night they met Johnny just couldn’t stop thinking about him and if he was okay. He wanted to see him again. 

Harry’s last photo was posted 2 days before he died. The article said that Spider-Man has tried to save him. That he fell and spidey couldn’t catch him in time. Peter had been there, but he wasn’t hurt badly. None of the articles specified what exactly happened. No one seemed to know, the case was deemed an accident, but there was clearly something else involved.

After Harry’s death, all Johnny could find were pictures of peter plastered, passed out or getting in a car with tinted windows looking miserable. 

The more recent photos are better, him at events and in nice suits, but he never had that happiness in his eyes. He looked empty. 

Johnny started to feel terrible about looking into his life. He should meet up with him again. Sue said something about an event next week. Maybe that.

For now though Johnny needed to clear his head. He opened his window and jumped out. 

......

Peter went out as Spider-Man that night. He fought crime for a bit and definitely got a black eye but it’ll be healed by tomorrow   
hopefully. It was a pretty quiet night otherwise. 

He went back to sit on the Empire State again. It was a nice spot and gave him a view of the city. 

He sat there for a while before he suddenly saw Johnny fly of the Baxter building. He shone bright in the sky. Unlike the last time he saw him flying he seemed like he knew exactly where he was going. He flew to the ground and disappeared from sight for a few minutes before flying up again and then started flying straight towards peter. 

He flew above peter for a second before distinguishing his flame and landing in front of him. In his hand were two hotdogs.

Peter immediately smiled under his mask. “Hey Johnny,” he said happily. 

“Spidey,” Johnny said and walked over and sat next to him.

“I brought us some food since you did last time,” he said and gestured to the hotdogs before handing one to peter. 

“Thank you very much,” Peter said and pulled up his mask to smile at Johnny before biting into his hotdog.

They sat and ate for a while. 

“Hey just wondering random question, do you know Peter Stark,” Johnny asked out of the blue. 

Peter choked on his hotdog momentarily before composing himself. “Ummm..kinda,” he said and cleared his breath. “He’s at the tower sometimes when I’m there....why?”

Johnny nodded along as he spoke. “Oh I was just wondering... I met him the other night and I was just intrigued,” 

Peter looked at Johnny. “You were intrigued?” 

“Well yeh....he was cool and after we met I did some research and saw that you were involved in some stuff with him,” johnny said unsurely. 

“You did research on him? You didn’t think he might want to tell you about his life himself?” Spidey said defensively. 

Johnny sputtered. “Sorry I didn’t mean to.. I don’t know... I wasn’t thinking,” 

Spidey sighed, “sorry....I didn’t mean to get so aggressive I just, he has had very public life and I feel like you should just ask him instead of ‘researching’” 

“So you are friends,” Johnny said and finished his hotdog. 

“No...I just, I don’t know..., just maybe....just ask him if you want to know something rather than digging into his personal life on the internet,” Peter sighed and looked away. “Sorry,” 

“No you’re right, I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have done that,” 

“It’s okay,” Peter smiled and looked at Johnny. “So what was it about him that intrigued you?” He continued with a slight grin on his face.

Johnny laughed a little, “I don’t know...I just....we got on well and I want to get to know him better, like you said he’s had a hard life and I want to....I don’t know... help him?” He said unsurely. 

“You want to help him? With what?” Spidey asked. Peter was sure he was referring to his close call the other night. Johnny definitely knew something was up. Peter wanted to know how much he knew and if he’d actually reveal it. 

“I don’t know exactly, I read some stuff speculating but I’m not sure,” he said with a worried look. “I guess I’ll have to see him again,” he finished with a small grin. 

Peter laughed a little. “Id...I’m sure he’d love that, you should call him,” he suggested.

“Yeh I should, I don’t have his number though,” 

“I do, I’ll give it to you,” Peter said. He wanted Johnny to call him. 

“Really? That’d be great, thank you,” johnny said genuinely. He handed peter his phone. 

Peter programmed in his personal number. “How does this thing survive while you’re on fire?” He asked intrigued. 

“Oh Reed did something with unstable molecules, I’m not entirely sure,” he laughed slightly and rubbed the back of his neck unsurely. “I’m not the smartest guy in our family,”

Spidey smiled at him. “I’m sure you have your strengths,” he said surely and handed Johnny back his phone. 

Johnny seemed to beam at the comment. Anytime Peter complimented him, he seemed so happy. He must get complimented all the time why did peter or spideys matter so much?

Johnny thanked him for the phone and stood up. “I should be getting back, thanks for peters number I’ll give him a call and tell you what happens, I mean if you want?” He said grinning unsurely.

“Yeah, id love that,” Peter said. Maybe Johnny did actually like him despite his freak out. He smiled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait. The gals between chapters will probably get longer because it’s my exam period in a week, so that’s fun. After that though I’ll be writing a lot more. 
> 
> Anyway, hope you enjoy the chapter. :)


	6. Amateur Blood

Johnny doesn’t call. 

Peter hates to admit it but he waited by the phone for the first 2 days before starting to lose hope. He shouldn’t have got so hopeful about this weird connection he thought he had with Johnny. He hadn’t seen him in the news either so clearly he didn’t want to be found. After a week Peter gave up hope, he couldn’t take any medication for his anxiety or paranoia so he just laid on the floor and tried to not to pull his hair out or have a panic attack. Tony was still up at the lake-house so Peter could easily get hold of something to take away heaviness on his mind. 

He had called his old dealer, but he didn’t pick up. He later found out he was put in prison recently for drug possession and Peter can’t help but think his dad had something to do with it. 

There was only one other person he could think of who might know who to call.

. . . . . .

“Peter?” 

“Hey Flash,” Peter said as he pushed his way into his flat and sat down on the couch. 

“What are you doing here…i haven’t seen you for what? 3 years?” Flash asked clearly confused.

Peter looked terrible, his hands were shaking, he looked like he’d been picking at the skin and he was wearing a beaten down hoodie and jeans. Clearly he was trying to look inconspicuous.

“Listen, I need to talk to your brother,” Peter said sternly. Flash suddenly knew why he was here.

“Pete no, I thought you’d stopped with that stuff,”

“I have.. I have I swear, I just need it, just once, one more time and I won’t ask again.. I promise just this once,” Peter stuttered out, he was looking more and more irritated by the second.

“Sorry Pete, I’m not enabling you, not again, plus I don’t think Emmett deals anymore,”

“Have you spoken to him recently?” Peter asks.

Flash looks away for a bit, they hadn’t spoken recently. They hadn’t spoken for years, emmet had gone to prison for a while and promised he would change after that. He didn't. So flash stopped talking to him. 

“look, Pete, I think you should just stay here for the night yeh, just wait it out okay,” 

Peter abruptly stood up and grabbed flashes wrist, “just give me his number, please, I need it, it's not listed on any website I hacked and you’re the only person who would know,”

“Peter I'm sorry…” 

Peter didn’t wait for him to finish, I grabbed flashes phone from his pocket and tried to open it. It was locked. 

“Karen get Emmets number for me,” he begged frantically while flash tried to get the phone off him.

“Number acquired,” she replied.

Peter stopped fighting and gave flash his phone. “sorry, I just I tried to do it the nice way, I need his number,” he stumbled out of the flat and raced down the hall.

Flash sighed and called his brother for the first time in years.

. . . . . . 

Peter called emmet while walking back to out of flash's building. It was busy, he waited and called back a minute later.

“Hello?” Emmet said.

“Hey it's Peter, can you meet me?”

“Listen, Pete, I just got a call from flash, I don’t think I should sell to you man, he seems worried,”  
Peter groaned, “ill give you double the usual amount,”

“Sorry man..” “triple” Peter interrupted. 

“Meet me in twenty at the usual spot,” he hung up.

It took Peter 15 minutes to walk there.

Emmet was the first person to offer him cocaine. Peter was already heavily drinking almost every night. Harry was trying to stop him, but he was young too. One night he lost harry at a party and was refiling his drink when he ran into emmet. He’d offered him some coke for free and his number in case he wanted more. It only took Peter a day to call for more and they met up in this alleyway down from school.

“Hey Pete, long time no see,” emmet said as he walked into the alley. 

Peter looked up and grabbed at the cash in his pocket.

“Yeh, how’s it going,” he said trying to downplay how desperately he needs something.

“fine fine, listen I don’t usually deal to much anymore so keeps this on the down-low,” he said quietly.

Peter nodded frantically and pulled out the cash.

“wow eager aren’t we Pete,” he said laughing darkly. “what do you want?” 

“coke, heroine I don’t care,” 

“I have good heroine, it's pure, expensive though,”

“how much have you got on you,” 

“I've got 10 grams,”

“how much,” 

“$6000, you said triple rate,”

“fuck I only have 4,”

“I’ll give you 6 grams for 4,”

“fine,” Peter says and hands emmet the $4000, emmet pulls out a paper bag and weighs out 6 grams on the dumpster next to them, “can I call you again,” 

“Yeh just not too often, I'm just doing this for the money, okay? I have a kid now and I don’t wanna fuck up her life,” emmet says cautiously. 

Peter nods and takes the bag and shoves it in his pocket. 

“Thanks, ill see you,”

Peter walks out of the alley and back towards stark tower. 

Before he walks in he stashes the heroine outside the private entrance. He doesn’t want Friday alerting his dad. 

He goes up to his parents' floor and accesses the list of protocols his dad has set up in the tower. 

He knows the one he’s looking for. It's called Peter stop. He’s disabled it before, so his dad renamed it. It doesn’t prevent Peter from stopping though. 

Peter hacks into Fridays network and deletes the protocol the alerts Tony if Peter deletes anything before deleting any other protocol that might alert him of drugs in the tower. 

He gets the heroine from where its stashed and brings it to his floor, Friday is quiet. Peter’s got an old box of needles his dad never found in a secret drawer in his bathroom.

His grabs a spoon and lighter from the kitchen heads to his bedroom. He shoots 3 grams. Peter realised he had a higher tolerance than most people because of the spider bite. Hopefully, his tolerance hasn’t gone down during his month of sobriety. He doubts it. 

Peters wrong. 

For the first half-hour, the feeling of bliss is amazing, he lies on his bed and lets the heroine distract him. Then he realises something wrong.

He’s freezing but, sweat is falling down his forehead and onto his pillow. Peter knows he needs to do something but can’t seem to move, his muscles are spasming and contracting. It hurts. 

“Friday…” he mumbles out and tries to roll over, crying out as he falls off his bed. He can’t breathe properly and tries desperately to suck in breaths.

Then his phone starts ringing. 

It's on his bedside table. He tries to reach it and falls back down. He groans and tries again. Quickly grabbing the phone of the table before collapsing on the floor.

He answers it before seeing who it is.

“Hey is this Peter,” it's Johnny.

No. is all Peter's brain seems to compute. Not now. 

“Peter are you there?” Johnny says sounding slightly concerned.

Peter coughs slightly and groans, “john..ny” he mumbles out.

“Peter are you okay, are you sick?” Johnny sounds worried like actually worried. 

Peter brains shutting down, he can’t speak. He tries to move his hand that holds the phone but ends up hitting it against the leg of his bed. He stutters out a cry and tries to breathe.

Clearly Johnny can hear his struggle. “peter?!” He half yells but his voice sounds far away. “stay on the phone with me okay?..”

All he can hear before he passes out is Johnny frantically moving around before the sound of glass smashing behind him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey so I dropped the ball a bit, but I'm writing again. 
> 
> also, I would like to reiterate that I don't have any experience with drugs (expect a bit of weed lol) or how they affect when you're overdosing. all my knowledge is from the internet or the book cherry. so yeh sorry for inaccuracies. 
> 
> anyway, hope you guys like it? let me know in the comments.


	7. Mess

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trip down memory lane.

Chapter 7

Peter first overdosed when he was 18 and a half, he’d been using for nearly a year and everything was going okay. Then he and harry had a fight, it was bad. Harry threatened to break up with him if he didn’t stop using, threatened to tell his parents. Peter bought 4 grams of heroine the next day and shot up all of it, it was twice what he normally took.

His body couldn’t handle it. 

He passed out on the floor of his bedroom, vomit clogging his airways as he desperately tried to breathe. 

Morgan found him.

She’d been going to ask him if he wanted to build the lego Hogwarts with her. 

“peter!” She called out down the hall as she skipped down to ask him.

She quieted down as she approached his slightly ajar bedroom door.

“peter?…” no response.

She opened the door slowly and saw her brother lying on the ground, chocking on his own vomit.

“peter!” She screamed and ran over to him, she grabbed his shoulder and shook him. “petey wake up,”

“Mummy! Daddy!,” she screamed as tears blurred her eyesight.

Her parents came thundering down the hall and burst into his room.

“oh god, Peter,” Tony ran over and turned Peter on his side, trying to clear his airways.

Pepper picked up Morgan and turned her away from the sight of her brother. 

“friday! get the Medway ready, call cho!” 

That’s when Tony saw the needle, just out of reach of Peter right hand. He couldn’t comprehend what he was seeing. Peter didn’t do drugs, there was no way. He couldn’t…he wouldn’t. But his arms begged to differ, it was covered in marks, it was fucked. No wonder Peter only wore long sleeves recently.

He picked up the needle. “pepper…” he mumbled out. She saw what he was holding, before looking at his arms and gasped, putting a hand over her mouth as more tears came to both of their eyes. “no…”   
  
Tony rolled up the needle in a tissue before stuffing It in his pocket. 

Then the med team came in with a stretcher. 

They carefully lifted Peter up and rushed down to the elevator. Tony and pepper following close behind. 

Tony called Harry.

“did you know?” He asked after he arrived.

Harry looked at the floor guiltily. “why didn’t you tell us?” 

“im sorry, I promised him, I thought I was helping,” harry said as tears came to his eyes.

Tony wrapped him up in a hug, “just don’t keep anything like this from us again,” Harry silently nodded against his shoulder as he wept.

They spent hours in the waiting room. Pepper and Morgan fell asleep after 3.

Finally a doctor emerged. Tony and harry stood up to meet him. 

“is he okay?” They asked frantically.

“yes he’s going to be okay,” they sighed with relief, “but this was a close call, the amount of heroine he took would have killed a regular person four times over, he’s lucky to be alive,”

Tony put a hand on his head. “Heroine...?” He muttered. 

“Were you aware that he has been using?” The doctor asks tenderly.

“No I had no idea,” Tony sighs and looks down.

“From out estimates we think he’s being using for about a year, After he gets out of the hospital there are a few rehabilitation clinics I can recommend,” 

“A year? Oh god...Okay....okay, um can we see him?” Tony asks softly. 

“Yes in a minute, follow me,” the doctor nods and gestures down the hall. 

Harry and Tony follow him to peters room. 

It wasn’t a shock to see him covered in wires and an oxygen mask over his face, Peter got hurt all the time on patrol, but it was never like this. 

“He didn’t do it on purpose right?” Tony asks sheepishly. 

Harry still has tears running down his face. “We had a fight, he probably wasn’t thinking...it’s my fault,” 

“No god Harry, it’s not your fault,” Tony said and wrapped him up in a hug, “I should have noticed, we could have helped him,” 

Harry continued to sob into his shoulder. “I’m sorry.... I should’ve told you,” 

Tony just hugged him. What were they going to do now?

. . . . . . . . 

After what was deemed ‘the incident’ Peter went to rehab for a month before escaping and relapsing. Tony had expected it. Then he went back again and was sober for 6 months, then he left and only took a week to start using again.

Morgan was confused, she was only 6 and didn’t understand why her brother had to go away and why her dad was always so worried. Every time she saw Peter she thought about the time she found him on the ground, her mum and dad told her Peter was sick, but as the years went by Morgan grew more intelligent and figured out for herself what was wrong with her brother. When she was 9 she figured out he was a drug addict and alcoholic. By the time she was eleven she knew what had happened that night. He’d overdosed, she couldn’t look at him the same again. She knew Peter knew she knew. She was scared that one day she’d get addicted too. Being as smart as they are is difficult, you’re brain is always going crazy and it’s hard to differ between everything going on. Maybe Peter just couldn’t handle the pressure anymore. She promised herself she wouldn’t ever go down his path. 

Morgan knew it broke peters heart, but she avoided him. She was scared to see him on the ground again. She spent all her time at the lake house and every time Peter visited he somehow looked worse. She wished she could help him. 

It had been 5 years since the incident when the phone rang at the house, it was 2am.

Her dad picked up, he was always awake. Morgan had heard the phone ring and was peaking out of her bedroom door.

“What’s happened?” He mumbled. It was difficult for her to hear from upstairs.

Someone spoke on the other end. 

“Oh fuck, no no no no...not again, is he... is he okay?” He sounded panicked.

Someone spoke again.

“I’ll drive down as fast as I can, I need to wake up pepper and morgan, thanks for calling,” then he hung up and raced up the stairs still in his pajamas. He saw Morgan at her door and his demeanour immediately changed. 

“Hey Morguna, what’re doing up?”

“I heard you on the phone,” she said quietly.

“Oh honey, it’s okay, Petes just got himself into some trouble, we’re going to see him at the hospital,”

“Is it drugs,” she asked plainly, Tony looked takin aback.

“How... how do you know about that?”

“I’m smart,” 

Tony smiled grimly, “don’t worry yourself with that stuff okay? Peters fine, he’s gonna be fine,” he sounded like he was trying to convince himself. “Put some shoes on Yeh, we’re leaving,”

Morgan nodded silently and went to grab her uggs and a dressing gown.

She could hear her parents whispering in their room as she walked down the stairs. They came out five minutes later.

“Hey m, you ready to go?” She nodded.

They all jumped in the car and Tony sped off. The trip was silent, she could tell her parents were thinking, her dad the most. He was hesitant to leave Peter alone at the tower and now somethings happened. Morgan’s not sure what yet, but something bad. When Peter gets hurt as Spider-Man, they usually don’t find out for a few days or ever depending on whether Peter decides to tell them. So this has to be really bad.

Morgan rests her head against the cold glass window of the car and hopes her big brother is okay.

. . . . . . 

Johnny’s freaking out. He’s in the Medway waiting room at stark tower by himself. 

He found Peter on the ground, passed out, struggling to breath. He saw him through his bedroom window, he stuttered for a moment before smashing his way in. He’d tried to call 911 but something redirected him to a private facility in the tower. 

People came up with a stretcher and took Peter away. Johhny didn’t know what to do. So he called sue.

She picked up on the second ring.

“Johnny? Why are you calling me?”

At this point Johnny was basically weeping. “Sue..something bad happened.... its peter....oh god.” He cried out.

“Johnny calm down and tell me what’s going on, why aren’t you in the Baxter building?”

He sucked in a big breath and tried to compose himself. “Umm...After we got back I called Peter and he didn’t sound right, he was breathing weird and wasn’t speaking so I flew over here and.... hes.. he’s overdosed sue.... on heroin!...and I don’t know what to do,” he said as steadily as possible while breathing heavily.

“Ok johhny...you’re okay, this is Peter stark we’re talking about right?” 

“Yeh, I’m at the tower,”

“Okay we’re on our way, I’ll call the starks and let them know okay?” She asked slowly,

“Yeh sounds good thank you,” he said more steadily.

“Okay good, keep me updated,”

“Yeh i will,”

“Okay see you soon, love you,”

“Yeh love you too,” he said quietly and hung up.

Everything would be okay. Everything would be okay. If you keep repeating it will eventually become true. Right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow look at me go, another chapter already. As with all my fics I don’t really know where this is going, but I have a vague idea so hopefully I can keep updating regularly. 
> 
> Hope you guys like it! 
> 
> Also no one is writing or updating spideytorch at the moment and it’s making me sad :(

**Author's Note:**

> If some stuff doesn’t make sense, don’t worry it will be revealed what happened soon. Also if you’re wondering this is very loosely based on euphoria. 
> 
> Hope you liked it :) would love some feedback.


End file.
